imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale Redux Game Play
Hour one The students have all left other then girl #20: Isabella Santos (Cassie Steele) who gets a small flashback to catch a glimpse of her personality. She is described as a massive slut who even slept with an engaged man and didn't seem to care. She also kissed Simon Daniels on a party just for fun and knew that Simon liked him. Simon hasn't forgotten about this as he waits for Isabella, confronts her and after a brief struggle slits her throat with his Katana. Dylan (boy #23, Justin Chon) sees this from a distance and pays respect to Isabella by covering her up. We see Jiro Arai (boy #2, Haruma Miura), his girlfriend Ankie Fisher (girl #7, Emma Stone), gang leader and dark Irving Damon (boy #5, Shane Kippel) and Tamara Lewis (girl #15, Deanna Casaluce) teaming up and Irving clearly is seeing the game as fun while Ankie and Jiro clearly oppose and express their disappoval of it. Tamara shushes the situation as they head towards the reef where the rest is asked to meet up as well. Savu Sesay Damon (boy #19, Dan Curtis Lee), Brent Smith (boy #21, Max Pirkis) and Joey Rodriguez (boy #18, Junio Valverde) team up as well and form an odd alliance as Joey leads them towards the reef, loyal to his gang leader. Savu is clearly only joining because he's too afraid to be alone and isn't liking the idea of being confronted with his evil stepbrother. Brent is shown to be a pervert who can't stop think about either Ankie or Tamara, which pisses Joey who still has a crush on Tamara off to no extend. Manuel Noles (boy #13, Dalmar Abuzeid), a shy and weak geek tries to call out for his scared to death friend Harry Hodgeson (boy #12, Brady Corbet) but Harry is in such state of agony that he doesn't recognize Manuel as a friend and runs off. Manuel then runs into the outgoing, opinioned Drama-obsessed Armando La Fata (boy #14, Adamo Ruggiero) who decides to take Manuel in as his muse, hinting towards a possible crush. Erin Lennon (girl #14, Adriana DeMeo), a tough girl who doesn't take crap from anyone arrives at the clinic and finds an old enemy, the cold and sophisticated but snobby Melinda Jameson (girl #10, Evanna Lynch) being already there together with the loving, naive and animal-lover Samantha Fitzpatrick (girl #8, Scout-Taylor Compton). Erin already decides she doesn't want to be with those people but by luck, she notices that her only friend, the blabbering and short-tempered and argue-loving Ken Nakamura (boy #17, Gouki Maeda) is already planning on staying in the clinic. He convinces her to stay. Samantha is still covered in Evan's blood and tries to wash it out. Melinda already shows her manipulation/getting under your skin skills by something simple as a towel to wipe the blood off her sailor top with. Lizzie Ainsworth (girl #2, Hannah Murray) pours some water down as a thing for a fallen ship and for the lack of having alcohol in memory of the late Evan McLachlan (boy #15, Kyle Sullivan) who died in the classroom by collar detonation after refusing to play. It's revealed Lizzie had a massive crush on him and it is a reason she's so stunned that little people tried to help him in the classroom. Lizzie runs into Kate Duncan (girl #5, Kristen Stewart), a very blunt girl who does not sugar coat anything, who immediately senses that Lizzie is naive. Kate has decided she's going to play to win and to survive and not take any prisoners. Kate attacks Lizzie and manages to shoot her in the arm with her crossbow, showing her excellent skills from having been in the archery team. She shoots again at a running Lizzie but misses and decides she's going to save her bolts for later. She then finds she's been watched by Jason Green (boy #10, Michael Zegen), an intelligent but pretty snobby boy who considers his intellect as superior to others. Jason doesn't seem to be scared and points his revolver at Kate. After the two bicker, they find out they both have wanting to live no matter what in common and somehow, they team up. Both have plans of their own though. Hour two Randall Stephens (boy #22, Jared Kusnitz) and Lennie Baek (boy #3, G-Dragon) are at the farm corp, busy trying to call their friends. Lennie is seen as easily getting distracted and switches from wanting to check the inside of the corp to calling his twin sister over and over again. Randall seems very skeptical about taking Jennie in since she's in his eyes too tense to trust in a life or death situation. Lennie persists to call her. Joseph van den Berg, a shy and naive overweight geek who is into ballroom dancing and anime (boy #4, Jesse James) and Harriet Fazer, a model student who is pretty boyish (girl #6, Larissa Wilson) have teamed up and are hiding in one of the houses of the residental area. Harriet decides to take a look at Joseph's collar and even though Joseph is clearly terrified it's accidentally getting ripped off, he trusts her. Harriet however notices that the collars are too close to the neck to really see what's inside, missing the shot to find out about the microphones. The two are interrupted by an in agony Harry Hodgeson who begs them to let him in which they do. Harry reveals his weapon, which is the classic GPS tracking device. Jennie Baek, a girl who is so hard on herself when it comes to grades (girl #4, Xiao Jie) is scared as she is hiding in the hills and someone comes up. She attacks the person with a stun gun who falls down and she mistakes him for dead, getting more paranoid and scared as she runs off. The figure, Jack Lawson, a typical outgoing hot jock (boy #16, Emile Hirsch) is only out cold. Dora Harris (girl #9, Phoebe Tonkin), the most bitchy queen bee and head cheerleader is with Kalea Rivera, her warm and social side flunkie who is involved in lots of extracurricular activities (girl #19, Cassie Ventura). They discuss having left Isabella Santos and Kalea clearly thinks they should've waited for her but Dora tells her to just forget about it, clearly showing she's going to backstab later. Dora manages to cover up her act by telling Kalea she did wait for her. She then talks about Isabella Santos probably being 'screwing around' and she's not much different from the other Isabella in their class, Isabella del Piero (girl #18, Paula Brancati). They are unaware that the latter is right behind them and overhears them gossiping about her. She swears revenge but does not attack them. Clyde Gamada (boy #9, Malcolm David Kelley) is hiding in the Tourist Association Building as we catch a glimpse of his weapon, a Morning Star and him wondering about who to trust and who not to. We learn he's a basketball player and so a jock but also trying to keep good grades and that he has a single father and an ADHD diagnosed little brother for whom he wants to live. His scene ends with him calling his friends to team up. Cut to Analee Sewick (girl #21, Lauren Young) who is hiding as well and so scared she isn't looking around her. She's showed to have been given two weapons because the Programs in Japan lately had more male winners then females and with Evan's demise, the last girl to leave had been given another daypack which was Analee. Analee and Clyde talk over the phone as she discovers she's not alone in the house, the hygiene obsessed soccer and basketball jock Layne Diallo (boy #7, Craig Lamar Traylor) and his girlfriend, the Korean tomboy Eurydice Kwan (girl #12, Min Hyo Rin) are hiding as well and the group teams up after Clyde hears them in the background and asks Analee to take them with her as well. They head over towards the TA building where Clyde is waiting for them. Connor Abernathy (boy #1, Ricky Ullman) is introduced as a class clown and he makes the classic horror cliché choice of checking out a strange noise... Cut to a few feet away from him, revealing the figure is Willie Seung (boy #20, Yoon Eun Hye). Hour three Jiro, Ankie, Irving and Tamara have gathered at the reef and talk. We learn a bit from Ankie's past that she used to be a stripper and it's the reason she's a year older then the rest. She claims to be upset that she'll never redeem herself and her reputation and will never have the American dream of being married with kids. Also, her grandmother is dead. She's seen as clingy and a bit flirty with Jiro even in the open revealing that some of her stripper vixen attitude isn't gone yet. Tamara sticks up her nose about the thought of sex. Ankie and Jiro once again tell Irving off at how he can possibly be thinking of killing. Brent and Joey enter the scene and apparently, they lost Savu and decided not to go look for him. Irving clearly isn't fond of his adoptive brother as he claims 'we won't have a cheesy reunion and I now can't kill him'. Jiro then reveals that he knows about Battle Royale. He tells his friends that in Japan, there's even a TV show kind of the Program which Irving claims to find awesome. Brent clearly hits on Tamara with the excuse 'we're all going to die' but she does not respond to it. As they check weapons, Jiro and Ankie clearly have the best ones (handguns) over Irving the gang leader who starts with a fork. The two and Brent make fun of him and Irving snaps, revealing there's more to his past then we know. He stabs Brent in the neck with a fork and hell breaks loose. Irving grabs hold of Ankie who has her gun in her hand and mowes her around, ending up shooting Jiro in the shoulder.... Kate and Jason enter a house where they find Jack, who is still dazed from being knocked out by Jennie earlier. When Jason makes up an excuse to go to the bathroom - he actually is planning on killing Kate since he saw her attacking someone and wants to take out the players - Kate shoots Jack in the chest with an arrow, killing him. Jason returns and shoots at Kate, slashing her shoulder badly but then gets chased by Kate. He locks himself into the bedroom and escapes through the window, leaving Kate by herself. Lizzie enters and is clearly a changed girl. She wants her revenge for what Kate did to her and even though she's injured, she attacks Kate with her machete and the one good arm she has left... Ken and Erin are talkin in a seperate room of the clinic. Erin is getting annoyed at Ken explains that he wants to show the footage to his family after he dies. Erin understands this and lets him do it. However, she runs her mouth and Ken's temper surfaces as he asks Erin if she thinks he's going to die early. Ken brawls over Erin's apologies with reasons why she'd think he'd die early but at the end, they make up. Now, we learn Erin is a horror movie buff. She explains that running around aimlessly is not going to help and people with a short temper and letting it out are always the first ones going and she almost begs him to keep his cool. They notice Samantha is trying to flee through the window and Erin grins about that in a horror movie, they always gets stuck and oddly enough, Samantha does. The two go back inside and Ken makes the mistake of trying to help Samantha by pushing her out, which makes her think he's trying to kill her. She escapes and then runs into Simon who has watched her and while she is called by her friends, Simon attacks her. Samantha manages to escape but by leaving all her personal belongings and daypack behind, having only her map, cellphone and one hand grenade on her now. Hour four Tara Nelson (girl #16, Andrea Lewis), Armando, Manuel and Christine 'Sunshine' Larson (girl #13) are together in a house with a well. Tara is clearly the leader of the group and talks with the suffisix -alicious and calls people 'tricks' and 'male tricks'. Armando's drama background is clearly seen as one of his personality traits and we learn he's gay. Meanwhile, Christine is the first one to talk to Manuel and we learn about Manuel's dream of being a doctor and why he studies so hard in school and never parties. Christine trusts him to take a look at her collar as well. Manuel explains that the collars are too dangerous to even try to pry off and that there might be more to them then they know. He doesn't know much else though. Tara is called by her boyfriend Richard Diallo (boy #8, Michael Obiora) who claims to come their way and has a shotgun for a weapon. Christine is called by their mutual friend Samantha, who is clearly in panic. Tara and Armando are desperate to hear what she's saying and it's once again calm Manuel with the simple suggestion of using speaker. Then, they hear Samantha being attacked before her cellphone goes out. Samantha tells them that they shouldn't trust Erin, Ken and Melinda. Samantha runs all the way to the Tourist Association Building where Clyde lets her in and tries to calm her down. Samantha tells him about what happened and Clyde is clearly stung by learning Melinda is playing - according to Samantha. The two were friends. Clyde tells her to get some rest while Layne and Eurydice will come over. Back to Tara and her group. Jennie has reached the house and is begging them to let her in but Tara has already decided she's only allowing her friends and her boyfriend and maybe his brother to be around her since she doesn't want to die for anyone else. However, Christine and Armando feel sorry for the scared and helpless Jennie as they convince Tara to let her in, but Tara wants her weapon. Jennie does so and stammers about having killed Jack. However, when they see it's a stun gun, Tara laughs and tells Manuel to tell her it's impossible to kill someone with a stun gun. Manuel tells her that only if Jack had a bad heart, he could be dead from one shock. Tara also shows to be already nicer to Manuel but arguably because she wants someone with medical knowledge around her might she or her friends get injured. Joseph and Harriet are checking out the other houses and find Violette Petrov (girl #17, Megan Fox) who is clearly very mentally strong and doesn't seem to trust them until they show her their weapons and Harriet shows that the gun she has is on safety pal. Violette agrees to team with them but claims she wants to go to the clinic to look for others and to check out a noise. Joseph and Harriet then decide they have to get Harry now. Joseph takes Harriet's gun but on safety pal so he can't accidentally shoot as he runs back towards the house and now finds Ryan Michael Hawke (boy #11, Taylor Lautner), an outgoing and mischievous jock trying to get into the house Harry is hiding in. While Harry clearly doesn't trust Ryan, he does trust Joseph and after a lot of talking, he agrees to come out. Ryan tells them that Whitney Kincaid (girl #11, Hayden Panittiere) tried to attack him but he escaped. They go back to Harriet and Violette and head towards the clinic as a fivesome. Hour five Finally, we see the outcome of the reef massacre. Ankie gets shot in the side and her shoulder slashed as she is completely delirious and focused on protecting her boyfriend and getting rid of Irving. Irving uses Joey as a human shield and Joey is killed by Ankie. Ankie is completely guilt ridden as she tells Jiro he can't be around her anymore - in a way of saying 'I get people killed' - as she runs off crying, ridden by guilt for the death of Joey. Jiro goes into another direction and Tamara runs off as well, leaving Irving by himself. He takes Joey's road flares and looks at a picture of Joey's family for a moment before tossing it away. Meanwhile, in the southern hills Dylan is hiding with his girlfreind Kirsten 'Kirsty' Avrahami (girl #3, Melissa McIntrye). We learn Dylan is rather pessimistic but desperately wants to find his friends and has a huge fear of heights while Kirsty seems to have a big aversion against darkness and appears to be a lot braver then him but also controlling and easily blaming herself for things she didn't do. When Ankie passes them, she calls out but Ankie is too shaken to even show a reply. Kirsty is devastated and questions her way of calling out but Dylan manages to calm her down. Then, Kirsty admits she saw a group of people - Brent, Joey and Savu - but didn't know who they were and wasn't sure if she could trust them and so she let them pass. She also tells him she tried to call Lennie and Randall but her cellphone isn't working and she yelled out for them when seeing them in a distance but they didn't seem to hear her. Jiro passes and he pays attention to the couple. He however says he can't climb with only one good arm. Kirsty decides that her and Dylan should go down but Dylan's fear of heights causes a lot of trouble and it takes long before they're down. Kirsty tries to help him get over his fear but she overestimates herself and slips down and gets her legs cut from twigs. We learn Kirsty has a massive aversion against being seen in dirty and torn clothes - like her school uniform is by now. The group heads off to get medical help for Jiro. Willie and Connor are seen again as they talk. We learn they are from different cliques and Connor seems to not take the situation seriously while Willie does. The two are headed towards the lighthouse as they run into Qamra Aden (girl #1) who clearly tries to team with them but can't stand how Connor is too unserious and acts stupid in her opinion. She leaves them. Willie also is seen as getting tired easily even though he is a jock and got a spot on the team soon when he transferred to Elmsville High. Finally, Richard gets his introduction. He's a stoner and the older brother of Layne and we learn he's afraid of spiders and that both brothers are adopted. He finds Savu who has drifted off and Richard decides to take care of Savu because he sees things of himself in his friend, Savu is also adopted, and because he is disgusted at the thought of Brent and Joey leaving someone for dead. Randall and Lennie enter the scene where Randall clearly tries to get rid of the easily distracted and endlessly talking Lennie who also has a sockpuppet called Mr Panky he tends to talk to from time to time. Richard however does not want to 'take someone's burden' and just wants to get along. His easy going attitude is put to the test as Randall takes Savu apart and then shoots Savu, leading towards a shootout between Richard and Randall. At last, we're back with Tara's group where Isabella wants to get inside, not able to stand being alone any longer. She acts a little to convince a few people as she is taken in. Hour six The first report is up and we see different responds from different groups. In the clinic, tension is rising high as Violette and Harriet are annoyed with the ever-so-cold-and-calm Melinda who claims she's curious to see who was 'stupid enough to get killed'. When she comments on Evan and that bravery isn't always everythiing and he paid the price for it, it's actually Ken who snaps and leaves the cabin, not wanting to be in the same room with Melinda anymore. Erin follows him. Tamara, Armando, Christine, Manuel, Isabela and Jennie hear they're in a danger zone and need to get out. Jennie and Isabella are alseep and Tara even considers leaving them as long as she gets to get out in time. However, Christine refuses and wakes them up. While the two of them stick around the cabin, Tara gets mroe and more frustrated as she yells at her friends to catch up and hurry up. Armando and Christine can keep up but Manuel hardly can but Tara is too determined to have someone who's useful as a med around her to let him go. Isabella and Jennie head a different way. We learn Christine trusts good luck charms and Tara is pissed off at how she can trust those things with her life. Back to Lizzie who is waking up from having been out cold after fighting Kate. Kate is still out as well and Lizzie tries to regain her weapon but is scared by the waking up Kate and takes Jack's kitchen knife and her own bag instead, leaving Kate with the machete. Lizzie barely makes it outside and hears Isabella and Jennie coming but the fighting and blood loss has made her too weak to call out. Lizzie throws a shoe at them to catch their attention and it works. Isabella immediatley helps her and tells Jennie they should go and get her some help. We learn Isabella is a slutty girl who has her school skirt a little shorter then the others and gets in trouble with it all the time by teachers but also by her father. But we also learn she does her homework and goes to school and isn't such a bad student at all. Kate comes out and the three girls run off and reach a house with concrete walls where they put Lizzie in a bed. Jennie apologizes for not having done enough to help her but Isabella says she's glad to have Jennie with her. The two discuss how to treat Lizzie's wound. Back to Clyde's group. Layne and Samantha are asleep and Analee is clearly tense for the first report while Eurydice is calming herself down by listening to some music. Clyde and Analee share a moment as Clyde tells her that they should be fine as a group with Layne and him being a jock and so strong and Samantha being too nice to have someone wanting her dead. Jason takes the report well and just crosses out names. We learn he is recovering from a broken leg and more reasons for him not to care much for the deaths of his classmates so far. He also calculates that in the pace with deaths, they're going to be having one person left standing in only 8 reports. Then, he stumbles upon the highly injured, weakened and almost crazy Ankie. Ken and Erin are outside and Ken is filming once again. Ken is clearly surprised he made it through the first report and Erin assures him he'll make it past day one too. Ken is also surprised at the ones he thought he could trust and how they were all supposed to be popular. Erin clearly has different views. When she says something bad about Ken's group and he gets worked up again. We learn that Ken fights a lot with his group, almost to the point of unhealthy and Erin is clearly not getting why he's still around with them. Ken explains that they do help him a lot when fighting. Ken starts spewing again and this time, we find out he's worried about it himself too. He doesn't get how anything he says seems to piss someone off and how it is why rarely anyone in class wants to be around him while he actually is never intentionally trying to get someone worked up. After a long brawl, Erin tells him to stop whining and just walk with her. Ken tells her he's glad she's with him and Erin jokes about 'storming off being a horror movie no-no'. Whitney comes in and after some tense talking, Whitney charges at them. Ken shoves Erin to avoid her getting killed by Whitney's sickle but gets knocked down... Lastly, both Richard and Randall who are still in the shootout are having problems with their first time handling a big firearm - Richard a shotgun and Randall a machine gun. Hour seven Hour nine Hour ten Hour eleven